Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-9(3+8y)-(-3y-1)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-9}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-9(}\gray{3+8y}{)} - (-3y-1) $ $ {-27-72y} - (-3y-1) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -27-72y {-1(}\gray{-3y-1}{)} $ $ -27-72y + {3y+1} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${y}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-72y + 3y} {-27 + 1}$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {-69y} {-27 + 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-69y} {-26}$ The simplified expression is $-69y-26$